


Games with the Oyamas

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Chubby Kink, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Dry Orgasm, Gay Sex, Improvised Sex Toys, Incest, M/M, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Sex Games, Size Difference, Threesome, Underage Sex, Underwear Kink, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The Oyamas have a game they like to play, and Rokushakudama Nenji is invited.
Relationships: Ooyama Dekao | Dex Oyama/Oyama Chisao, Ooyama Dekao | Dex Oyama/Oyama Chisao/Rokushakudama Nenji | Fyrefox, Ooyama Dekao | Dex Oyama/Rokushakudama Nenji | Fyrefox, Oyama Chisao/Rokushakudama Nenji | Fyrefox





	Games with the Oyamas

Games with the Oyamas

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic, unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>) and “Let’s!” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1435417>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Dekao/Chisao/Nenji triangle.

Summary:

The Oyamas have a game they like to play, and Rokushakudama Nenji is invited.

* * *

Nenji’s fundoshi worn over his head, fat man smell up his nose, Chisao pleasured the end of his brother’s thingy. Nenji fisted what remained of Dekao’s large stick o’ meat, its peak covered in precum and Chisao’s plentiful saliva.

Climbing onto it, Chisao’s belly appeared to bulge as he sat up and down. Dekao grabbed Chisao by his tiny feet, splitting his legs across his pelvis for easier access to the younger’s unusually plump rear. His little brother was now his cock sleeve, almost like those “masturbator cups” advertised in the magazines in his closet.

In parallel, the firework maker was making Dekao his cock _slave_. Sitting on the chubby thirteen-year-old’s face, his gloved thumbs holding Dekao’s lips apart, Nenji gave him his full chunkiness to eat.

Glutton though he may be, a boy who only recently passed puberty could always use more protein.

The best part of puberty was he got to cum actual cum.

Due to Chisao’s size, the grade skipper felt big brudder’s explosion beyond his gut, as if every part of him internally was being filled with hot Oyama sperm.

Semen joined Dekao’s still unsoftened dick to Chisao’s reddened opening.

Pausing for breath, Chisao backed up until his cheeks touched Nenji’s. They crouched above Dekao, ass to ass, before plummeting together into his mouth.

Dekao tasted his own as well as Nenji’s seed, the fluid from his earlier ejaculation running from Chisao’s hole down his sibling’s legs.

Eventually, Nenji came again and moved aside, letting Chisao finish.

Dekao’s mouth was wide enough to fit all Chisao’s sensitive spots. His hefty tongue tickled Chisao’s penis, scrotum, and crack in one lick, bringing him to a spastic, underdeveloped release.

The games brothers play!


End file.
